Automated teller machines (ATMs) or other payment terminal devices may be compromised by fraudsters placing skimming devices, cameras, or other data capture devices on the ATM. Users of an ATM that has been compromised by one or more of these devices may have their credit or debit card data and other personal information stolen by fraudsters who installed the devices. Augmented reality (AR) is the integration of digital information with a user's environment in real-time. Unlike virtual reality, which creates a totally artificial environment, augmented reality uses the existing environment and overlays new information on top of it. Generally, computing applications, such as smart phone applications, can be tailored to present different interfaces and information to users for different purposes. The different interfaces and information may relate to services performed at an ATM or other financial services. For example, a banking application may present different interfaces depending on the desired banking service the customer is accessing via the banking application. The banking application may present a first interface for viewing account balances, a second interface for locating the nearest ATMs or branches, a third interface for executing transfers between accounts, a fourth interface for paying bills, and so on.